


A Word with the Author

by AstronomerAlways



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't take this seriously haha, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronomerAlways/pseuds/AstronomerAlways
Summary: The six of them had questions that only one person could answer.
Comments: 3





	A Word with the Author

Outside the small office, six kids sat, waiting to be called in. It was a miracle they were able to schedule this meeting at all, and they each made sure they had everything they wanted to say ready to go. Who knows when they’ll get another chance like this again.

When the person who went before them came out, the six of them walked inside.

The office was messy, with papers and notebooks scattered about on just about every flat surface. The board behind the desk was filled with paper attached with thumb tacks with no apparent pattern. Still, the person sat behind the desk typed away before noticing her next appointment.

“Oh, hello. It’s the six of you,” she said. “I know it’s messy, but please make yourself at home. How can I help you today?”

“Do you mind telling us why all of your stories are about him?” Spinelli asked, pointing at TJ.

The author shrugged. “Is it a problem?”

“Yeah! There’s six of us but you’re playing favorites,” said Vince. “It isn’t fair. Are we that boring?”

“No,” said the author. “I dunno if I can give you an answer as to why. I’ve been trying to figure out a pattern to my hyper fixations and I can’t, sorry. Besides, I wrote a fic focusing on you before.”

“ONE! And it was me and Lawson! I hate that guy!” Vince shouted.

“Haha, yeah. I love enemies to lovers fics,” she said. “That was such a long time ago. . .”

“You can at least include us more in the stories,” said Mikey. “I barely get any lines!”

“I know, and I try to fix that by learning your speech patterns but episodes focusing on you make you out to be really annoying, dude,” the author said. “I’m trying here.”

“Can’t you just take a story you’re writing and replace me with one of them,” TJ said, looking through a stack of papers on the desk.

“Doesn’t work that way.”

“Im not the most creative person but I imagine it’s quite limiting to only write with the focus being one person,” said Gretchen.

“I agree. I really do. But I have this standard I have to meet before I even think about beginning to write, it’s weird,” she said. “Im honestly surprised I don’t have more fics with you as the focus.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. I usually have a soft spot for girl genius characters. You should see the number of original girl characters I have that are geniuses in one way or another. I have no idea why I’m getting blanks when it comes to you.”

“I don’t think you guys want to be replaced with me, at least not in this fic,” TJ said, pulling back from the stack of papers he was sifting through.

“Is it bad?” Spinelli asked.

“Its. . .a lot.”

“Yeah I thought I’d do something new and more dramatic with that one,” said the author. “That ones going to be a doozy to get done. I’m trying to get it all out as one giant oneshot. But that’s a long time away. Any more questions?”

“What do you think about me?” Gus asked.

The author shrugged. “Neutral as neutral can get. Like I said, you all are fine, my hyper fixation just latched onto TJ for some reason. But I’m open to ideas and requests if you have any. But don’t be vague about it.”

“I mean at least you write different kind of stories, I guess,” Said Spinelli. “You kiss a guy once and everyone thinks you two are getting married.”

“Oh my god I know right? I get why but I’m the last person to write what everyone else is writing, haha,” she said. “Not to be a contrarian or anything, but there’s enough fics like that to go around already without me adding to it.”

“Is that why you keep writing me with King Bob?!” Asked TJ.

“Part of it. You two have great chemistry. As friends and otherwise. You’re very easy to pair with other characters.”

“Can you write something where I’m not being hurt, at least? Or killed? I think you wrote me being killed twice,” he said.

“Twice is right. But okay, I do something more, ah, wholesome if you like,” the author said. She scribbled down something on a piece of paper and stuck it to the board behind her. “There.”

“Thanks.”

“Anything else I can do for you kids today? You’re my last appointment so we have plenty of time.”

“Who’s the second most likely of us to be the focus on your writing?” Asked Gus. The author leaned back in her seat, pausing the to think for a second.

“I want to say Spinelli, but logically I want to say Gretchen. But then you have to consider the genre or whatever. But probably one of those two. I do have a nugget of an idea for something with Vince, though,” said the author. “But I also have this one idea with Ashley A. . .”

“Great, the Ashley’s get more focus than us,” Spinelli said with a roll of her eyes.

“Don’t be mad, you’re in that idea, too.”

“I don’t want to be anywhere near those powderpuffs. In real life or in writing.”

“Sorry, I’m already writing it.”

“That does bring up another question. What other stories are you working on?” Asked Gretchen.

“That’s classified. I’m mostly focused on getting some others finished before publishing those,” said the author. “But my lack of focus on the rest of you five isn’t because I dislike you all. I find you all interesting in your own way. He’s just easiest to write. Besides, do you really want to suffer like he’s been suffering in the last few stories.”

“She makes a good point,” said Gus.

“As long as you’re not playing favorites,” said Vince.

“I’m trying not to, but I can see how it comes off that way,” she said. “Did I answer your questions?”

The group reluctantly nodded and mumbled ‘yes’.

“Great! Glad to help. Feel free to leave any comments and concerns in the box outside. Now if you six don’t mind, I have to get back to work.”

The author watched the six of them file out of her office before turning back to her computer screen and typing away.


End file.
